familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Amelia County, Virginia
Amelia County is a county located in the Commonwealth of Virginia. As of 2010, the population was 12,690http://factfinder2.census.gov. Its county seat is Amelia Courthouse. History Amelia County was created by a legislative act in 1734 and 1735History of Amelia County from parts of Prince George and Brunswick counties. The County is named for Princess Amelia of Great Britain, daughter of King George II. Twice Amelia County was reduced in size to form newer counties; in 1754, Prince Edward County was formed from parts of Amelia County, and in 1789, Nottoway County was formed. During the Civil War General Robert E. Lee and his Army spent April 4 and 5, 1865 at Amelia Courthouse before his surrender to General Ulysses S. Grant at Appomattox. The last major battle of the war was fought at Sayler’s Creek on April 6. Amelia is known for its minerals, including the nation's best supply of Amazonite found at the Morefield mine. The Amelia County Fair was home to the world's largest potato pancake (with apple sauce) which was built to raise money for the German American National Scholarship Fund in 1986. It weighed over two and one quarter tons and used four truck loads of potatoes. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.49%) is water. Adjacent counties *Powhatan County - north *Chesterfield County - northeast *Dinwiddie County - southeast *Nottoway County - south *Prince Edward County - southwest *Cumberland County - west Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 11,400 people, 4,240 households, and 3,175 families residing in the county. The population density was 32 people per square mile (12/km²). There were 4,609 housing units at an average density of 13 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 70.57% White, 28.05% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.25% from other races, and 0.67% from two or more races. 0.80% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. The two largest ancestry groups in Amelia County are African American (28%) and English American (11%).Amelia County, VA - Amelia County, Virginia - Ancestry & family history - ePodunk There were 4,240 households out of which 32.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.10% were married couples living together, 11.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.10% were non-families. 20.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.66 and the average family size was 3.07. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.30% under the age of 18, 6.70% from 18 to 24, 29.20% from 25 to 44, 25.40% from 45 to 64, and 13.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 97.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,252, and the median income for a family was $47,157. Males had a median income of $32,315 versus $23,102 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,858. 8.40% of the population and 6.70% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total people living in poverty, 7.10% are under the age of 18 and 11.70% are 65 or older. Media The Amelia Bulletin Monitor, a weekly newspaper, has covered the county since 1973. Unincorporated communities *Amelia Court House *Winterham *Jetersville, Virginia/Jetersville *Mannboro, Virginia/Mannboro *Morven, Virginia/Morven *Little Patrick, Virginia/Little Patrick *Chula, Virginia/Chula Notable residents *William S. Archer, born in Amelia County, United States Senator from Virginia *William Wyatt Bibb, born in Amelia County, United States Senator from Georgia and first Governor of Alabama *William Cocke (1747–1828), born in Amelia County, first United States Senator from Tennessee *Henry William Connor (1793–1866), born near Amelia Court House, United States Congressman from North Carolina *David Fanning, (1755–1825), born in Amelia County, Loyalist during the American Revolutionary War, captured a court martial judge and Governor of North Carolina Thomas Burke. As one of only three individuals excluded from the amnesty after the war, he moved to New Brunswick. *William Branch Giles, (1762–1830), born in Amelia County, United States Congressman, United States Senator, and Governor of Virginia. *John Winston Jones, (1791–1848), born in Amelia county, United States Congress Speaker of the House. *Robert Russa Moton (1867–1940), noted African-American educator See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Amelia County, Virginia References External links * http://www.ameliacova.com - Official Amelia County Website * http://www.ameliabusinessdirectory.com - Amelia Business Directory * Amelia Co. Christmas 1784 * http://www.ameliamonitor.com - Amelia County's newspaper Category:Counties of Virginia Category:Amelia County, Virginia Category:Established in 1735